


No shovel then?

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “Who did you murder, I know that face.”Asked by waknatious on tumblr





	No shovel then?

Regina pushed herself far from the doorjamb from where she had been standing until now, grin transforming into a smirk as she approached Emma who, still fiddling with her pen and with the report she was supposed to be finishing in front of her, gulped once knowing all too well her wife’s expressions.

Rolling her eyes and halting in front of the blonde’s desk, Regina sighed as Emma put her feet down, a passing look of guilt appearing on her face before remembering that, being her office, she was allowed to break the rule Regina was so keen to enforce on their home. She didn’t put them back up however.

“I didn’t murder anyone.” Regina replied, her stance every bit the mayor she was, the sleek lines of the blazer she wore framing her body as she took a step to her right, left hand coming close to the desk’s corner as she did so.

Despite the words, the glint on her eyes betrayed her expression. Emma didn’t feel the woman’s magic gurgling beneath her skin but she knew that that didn’t need to mean that the older woman hadn’t killed anyone. At least on a metaphorical sense.

Holding Regina’s gaze with hers but offering her her right hand, Emma took the brunette’s fingers and squeezed once, pulling the older woman closer and making her walk around the wooden table, eyes still stormy.

“You know.” Emma started, easy smile on the edges of her lips and thumb caressing the brunette’s wrist as Regina positioned herself between the blonde’s legs. “If you need a shovel I may know where to find one.”

Swatting Emma’s hand away but returning the smile with one of her own, Regina glanced away before focusing on Emma’s again. This time Emma could feel Regina’s magic approaching hers; a dash of purple illuminating them both before the older woman breathed out, chest pushing against the taut fabric of her blouse.

“Spencer came today.” Shaking her head, Regina kept talking, commanding to Emma to keep listening to her, which the blonde did, knowing well that Regina wouldn’t enjoy being interrupted. “It had been so long since I last saw him that a part of me had started to wonder if he hadn’t gotten lost on some of the curses but, apparently, he is still here. I really didn’t want his idiocy today.”

“So, you murdered him.”

A quite undignified snort left Regina’s lips but Emma smiled at the older woman, unperturbed.

“I told him where he could put his entitled ass if that’s what you were wondering.”

It was Emma’s turn to snort.

“No shovel needed then?”

Regina bent, kissing her softly before shaking her head, strands of hair tickling Emma’s cheeks.

“No shovel.”


End file.
